


Snowball

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jim, and Blair, and the first fresh snow. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

## Snowball

by Sammy

Author's homepage: <http://members.tripod.com/~LittleSammy/index.htm>

Sorta punishment snippet. ;) 

* * *

First snow in Cascade. 

It was always special, but this time it felt extraordinarily beautiful, Blair thought as he tilted his head back and felt some cold flakes settle on his face. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation for a while before he continued forming the very first snowball of the year. 

Blair was barely able to contain the grin that threatened to split his face. He felt like Calvin, the cartoon kid. And his Hobbes was sleeping upstairs, not knowing anything about the white blanket that had started to cover the most dangerous city in the world. Not knowing that a certain anthropology student was about to rob him of his well-earned sleep, using something white, cold, and messy. 

His hands grabbed the white mass, pressing it into the right form. Ah, it was just right. Fresh and dry, but not too powdery. Perfect. 

"Susie Derkins, wait 'till you get this!" he whispered, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a diabolic grin. "She'll never expect a snowball in _July_!" he continued to quote his favorite cartoon. Still grinning, he turned to go back inside, clutching the big snowball in his hands. 

Something hit his face. Something _very_ cold and white and wet. Something that left him absolutely stunned. 

Blinking, he tried to clear his eyes of snowflakes, staring at Jim in utter surprise. Jim, who'd sneaked up on him without him noticing it. Jim, who'd hit him with the truly first snowball of the year. 

"Gotcha." the Sentinel murmured, then turned to go back to bed. Grinning. 

* * *

End Snowball.


End file.
